


Walking home from work can be dangerous

by chibicheeberson



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Major Injury, Recovery, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicheeberson/pseuds/chibicheeberson
Summary: Walking home shouldn't be dangerous right?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Walking home from work can be dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had on my hardrive. Maybe it'll be longer. I'm bad at finishing things.

All he could remember was clips and phrases of his ordeal but those were enough to trigger his long-buried fear and trauma from being bullied when he was young. He was dressed in one of his Armani suits while walking home from work when he was pulled into an alley by 3 guys dressed in black with their hoods up. 

“Shut up and face the wall,” a harsh voice snarled into his ear. Not wanting to provoke any violence, he did as he was told and stood to face the wall. As soon as he got close, he felt a hand push his face and grind it against the brick causing him to grit his teeth and grunt in discomfort. He felt the skin on his face splitting and peeling from the rough surface. 

Someone grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind him forcing him to push himself on the tips of his feet trying to go along with the momentum and the angle of his attacker. Any more pressure and his arm would dislocate or possibly break. He felt hands groping his hips front, back, and sides in search of his wallet. Once they found it, the one in control of his arm thrust it violently upwards and he screamed when he felt a crack and a pop. In an attempt to silence him, he was whipped around and thrown to the ground right onto said shoulder causing him to let out a stifled cry. Eyes closed, he could hear the men moving around him. When he opened them, he found he was surrounded yet again and punches were raining down on him. He covered himself best he could with his left arm but it didn’t stop his head being bounced against the concrete in addition to the rest of his body being pounded. 

He tried to inch away using his legs, but he felt a pressure on his left ankle which lifted and then a crushing pain radiating from there and his lower shin. A hand over his mouth prevented his second scream from projecting throughout the alley. The pain was overwhelming that Rafael’s vision was fading in and out. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay conscious because so far, they hadn’t thought to take his phone and once they were gone, he’d call for help. 

After what seemed like forever, the beating stopped and Rafael was left lying alone in the alleyway. His head felt fuzzy but the rest of his body was in agony. There was so much pain at one time he couldn’t discern or pinpoint exactly where it came from. Using his good hand, he slowly felt around his jacket pocket for his phone. He couldn’t remember the last person he called but with his bad vision, he took a chance and just dialed his last known contact. He let out a small sigh of relief when he heard the call connect.

“Benson.” Liv? Oh thank god. 

“Liv,” he moaned. 

“Rafael? Is everything alright? What’s wrong?” He inwardly smiled at her astute observation from one spoken work that he was in trouble. 

“Mmfph. Hurts.”

“Ok, where are you? Can you see or hear anything?”

“Mm… dunno… walking home… 3 men… alley,” he felt himself faltering. He wouldn’t stay conscious for much longer. 

“Ok, stay with me. I’m having your phone traced. Please stay awake Rafael!” 

“Mmkay.” God, this was going to be difficult. Rafael felt his eyelids drooping but he fought. He fought for her.

An uncertain amount of time passed before he heard sirens. He heard his name but in his haze, he couldn’t identify the voice. He felt himself lifted off of the ground and onto a stretcher. Someone held his hand and he gave up his fight. He passed out.


End file.
